Talk:Deathwok Clan
who ever says "Anagogic"? Is it maybe in Spin The Bottle? Because I'm pretty sure the implication was that teenage-Wesley's classification of Lorne was wrong. Everything before suggests that Lorne's people were completely unknown to demon experts on Earth. -- 13:09, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Also a quick google seems to suggest that "anagogic" is merely a descriptive term meaning "spiritual". Not a special name for Deathwok demons. -- 13:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Anagogic is the term that was used to describe Lorne in the episode Judgement, not Spin the Bottle. I feel the structure here could use some tweaking... Regardless of the fact that Wesley originally refers to lorne as an "Anagogic Demon", I summise from his statement here that Anagogic is not used as a pronoun(i think i have that right..) but rather an adjective. merriam-webster defines anagogic as: : interpretation of a word, passage, or text (as of Scripture or poetry) that finds beyond the literal, allegorical, and moral senses a fourth and ultimate spiritual or mystical sense re: http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/anagogic So Wesley is describing lorne as anagogic as he would describe say, cordelia as annoying. (anagogic lorne, meet annoying cordy!) Technically, many demons fit into this category (again, because it's an adjective), such as Barney (who describes himself as an empath demon, I hate to go on a tangent, but we say the same thing here...do we really think his entire species is named for their most notable power/trait? The problem with Barney, is that not only does he seem to imply this IS his species name (Empath), but he nor anyone else introduces the contrary). My point here is that I don't think there should be an 'anagogic demon' species, it's not a species but a description of a species. And digging deeper into the description, that species shouldn't even be the Deathwok Clan: Anagogic demons also known as the Deathwok Clan are a humanoid species of demon native to Pylea. The Deathwok Clan (Clan being the operative word here) represents ONE Clan on a world from another dimension. That world is Pylea. I think this page should be simply Pylean demon. (Hakatri's)Summary 1. Anagogic Demon should be replaced/tweaked into Pylean 2. Deathwok Clan should be moved/made into something that fits into the Category Organizations. Hakatri 15:56, 12 September 2008 (UTC)Hakatri There are other species other than Lorne's in Pylea. The pink-skinned Gathwok Clan, the species to which the Trombli belong, the rare, blue-skinned species of the Guard Captain.--Gonzalo84 19:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::True very good point. I was having trouble with the pooling together of species, but I see now that the different clans are all cited separately. And although it is never specifically noted that the deathwok clan are all anagogic, as you noted in behind the scenes, Lorne does make the connection of their inter-related abilities. Marking this resolved. Hakatri 19:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri :::However, you're right about Wesley using the word "anagogic" as an adjective. Therefore I'll move the article to "Deathwok Clan".--Gonzalo84 20:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC)